


A Change of Scenery

by Glorious_Morning



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But Saihara doesn’t mind, Fluff, Hinting at Ouma being a bit of a stalker, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing, Very light mentions of angst at a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Morning/pseuds/Glorious_Morning
Summary: Saihara stares up at the dull, grey ceiling of his room. The only sounds he could hear was that of his breathing accompanied with the soft ticking of a clock on the wall. This had been the only bedroom he’d ever known ever since the killing game simulation ended. He wished to be elsewhere, though. Anywhere but the facility he and the other 15 contestants were forced to stay in.~~Ouma comes to Saihara’s room bringing a change from his nightly routine.





	A Change of Scenery

Saihara stares up at the dull, grey ceiling of his room. The only sounds he could hear was that of his breathing accompanied with the soft ticking of a clock on the wall. This had been the only bedroom he’d ever known ever since the killing game simulation ended. He wished to be elsewhere, though. Anywhere but the facility he and the other 15 contestants were forced to stay in.

 

He looked over at the clock on the wall.  _ 1:58 am.  _ The cyan-haired boy sighed, rubbing his eyes. In a few minutes, a visitor would show up; they would break into his room while they believed him to be asleep. This visitor was no other than one of the others, Ouma Kokichi.

 

These break ins had started almost a month ago, only a week after they all woke up. Saihara has woken up to the sound of his door being opened and Ouma walking in. Instead of speaking up and asking why the other was in his room, he watched the other while pretending to sleep. Ouma looked around his room for a moment, straightening some things before looking at Saihara. He just watched him “sleep” for almost ten minutes before leaving.

 

It happened the night after that. And after that. Always at two in the morning. And Saihara never revealed he was awake. Most people would have found this habit of Ouma’s creepy and stalkerish, maybe even dangerous if one knew him, but Saihara found it.. endearing, in a sense. It was like the smaller could not sleep without checking to make sure he was safe. The thought made the detective smile.

 

However, instead of Ouma’s visit being announced by the click of the door’s lock, there was a soft knocking at his door. Saihara sat up in the white sheets, staring at the door with confusion painted across his face. Was this a test? Was Ouma onto him being awake? He was always good at catching the lies of others, almost as good at it as he was at lying himself. Or maybe it was someone else, like Akamatsu or Momota. Either way, Saihara slid out of his bed and shuffled to the door. 

 

It was indeed the expected visitor on the other side. Ouma grinned up at him while leaning against a chair behind him. Draped across the grey material of said chair was a sort of purple cloth that Saihara knew he recognized, but he couldn’t quite place where. In any case, this was not the first time he came bearing gifts. The white flowers that sat in a vase on Saihara’s nightstand that mysteriously (though, not to him) one night was proof of that.

 

“What are you doing up so late, Saihara-chan?” questioned the liar.

 

“I could ask you the same,” responded Shuichi without a beat of hesitance. He hoped that didn’t convey that he did know, but shoved that worry in the back of his mind as he stretched his neck to get a better view of what was on the chair. Ouma outright ignored him as he pushed past into the room, dragging the chair with him.

 

Saihara watched with slight fascination as he stopped the chair right next to the desk and brought over a second that was already in the room. He stopped and looked at him with a frown and asked, “What are you waiting for?” Ouma gestured at his bed. “Grab the pillows and blanket off your bed and get over here!” The detective snapped out of his trance and complied without complaint. He pulled the blankets off of the corners of his bed and placed the pillows on top of the small pile and carried them over to Ouma. 

 

At that point, whatever he had been working on was done. The two chairs were now suspending two parts of the cloth while a third part was being held on the desk by a few books on top. It was then Saihara realized the strange blanket wasn’t a blanket at all; it had pockets and sleeves. A jacket. Not to mention, there was only one person who owned a purple jacket.

 

“Ouma-kun,” Saihara called out, getting the other boys attention, “where did you get this? And when?”

 

Ouma giggled and grabbed the items he requested from Saihara out of his hands. “A magician never reveals his secrets!” he exclaimed with a cocky grin. “Oh wait, I’m not Yumeno-chan.” He went under the makeshift tent, setting the pillows up under the jacket and the blanket was laid out next to that.

 

“You still haven’t told me why you’re in my room.” It was not like Saihara minded this, but he would normally have been gone by now.

 

“Weeeeeell, since we’re not allowed to go outside of this hellhole to see the stars, I brought them here!” Ouma explained, grabbing Saihara by the arm and pulling him under the jacket. “I don’t like the ceilings, anyways,” the smaller added as an afterthought. Saihara looked at him; there was another meaning to that, and he knew it. Still, he let out a surprised yelp when two small hands pushed him down.

 

Ouma laughed at the now flustered boy before laying on the other pillow and staring up at the space pattern on the jacket’s inside. Fighting down the blush while also trying to not think of how  _ close _ Ouma was, he did the same. It really was beautiful, though. Even if the stars were not real, Saihara found it a nice change. He looked at Ouma to find a small frown on his face.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Ouma looked at him in surprise as if he had grown a second head. The hint of shock vanished quickly, though, sudden tears appearing  at the edges of his eyes.

 

“I w-was just thinking of how mad Momota-chan will be in the morning!” the leader wailed, adding in a few sniffles. “H-He’ll punch me, and Harukawa-chan will help!”

 

Saihara knew this was one of his many acts, but seeing Ouma cry tore at his heart. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you,” he promised. Ouma stopped crying instantly with a wide smile. 

 

“That’s so sweet! But I was lying. Momota-chan’s too weak to be scary!” Still, the the stiffness in Ouma’s body told Saihara that something was off. He decided to wait to question the boy until morning; he would probably deflect the question again.

 

Saihara looked back up only to feel a sudden weight against him. His face went an even darker shade of red than before when he realized Ouma was resting his head on him. He heard the boy giggle.

 

“Saihara-chan’s heart is going a mile a minute!” exclaimed Ouma. “He must be really embarrassed. My beloved is so cute!”

 

The added quip at the end only made it worse. “P-Please move,” Saihara stuttered, looking off to the side.

 

“Nope! I’m super comfy here. If you force me to move, I might cry again!”

 

Saihara gave in with a sigh, letting Ouma rest there. After a few minutes of silence, he looked over to find him asleep. Saihara smiled at how peaceful he looked like that. He seemed at peace, a rare sight when it came to the troublesome boy. Before he even realized it, he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning, Ouma was indeed scolded by an annoyed Momota and tired Harukawa. Saihara managed to calm them down in the end.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Is sleeping on someone’s chest even comfortable? Hell if I know.
> 
> This is based off of a really short conversation I had with a friend once and it just kinda was nice. 
> 
> I wanna delve more into Ouma’s nightly visits but also the thing he was hiding from Saihara at that one point in the story. Those will probably be in separate stories though. Maybe not.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
